Up Late With Evachan
by SheldOg21
Summary: Its the Tonight Show meets Negima? Join our hoast Evangeline as all the randomness of my mind is written on fanfiction. With special guest Me and other Negama? characters.*Now sponcered by Anti-Fan-girl spray*
1. Chapter 1

**Today(1/30/09) is the creation of a new type of Fan-fiction. Well I haven't seen one like it. **

**I Am proud to present Up Late With Eva-chan**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The curtains open to revival a stage with a desk with a large cup filed with red liquid (witch we assume is fruit punch, but we don't wana try it) next to it is a chair (nothing special about it, but there is a strange magic force around it, what it does we don't know but are host does) Then two figures walk out and they sit down in the chairs. **

**One is a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a purple dress the other guy isn't important on how he looks.**

"So SheldOg21 how did you come up with this story idea" asked are host Evangeline.

"Well this story is like a fusion of Ask "whoever", trailers for up coming stores, various one-shots and just what ever I fell like writing and all will be about Negima, also if your into Naruto or bleach look for **A message form the fox** and** Kon's corner **coming soon. As for the name, there were many possibles of who could host this such as; Zazie (but she doesn't say much), Mana, the twins, Konoka, Kotaro, Kazumi, Kaede, or Makei( she never gets any love). After much consideration you won."

"Thanks for the info, next up we have a special guest star: Negi Springfeild!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Commercial*

Negi walks out of school and gets run over by his usual bunch of fan-girls and striping him of his close.

"Are you tired of girls running you over?" said the voice-over person.

"ya" Negi said weekly.

"Then try are new Anti-fan-girl repellent" the can appears next to Negi.

"Wow does it real work?"

"Ya it sure does" the out of the shadows appears a teen with spike black hair.

"Cool your Sasuke from Naruto" Said Negi.

"Yes I am, all you need to do is just spray your self with it when the Fan-girls are close and they'll just walk away" said Sasuke.

Soon the rumbling of a Fan-girl stamped started. Negi quickly sprayed it over him.

But the girls didn't stop!

"Ahhhh you lied to me!" cried negi

"No it works" assured Sasuke

Soon a boy with wolf(or dog I cant remember) ears appeared out of no ware

"Hey Negi ready to spar....who are you and whats with all those girls running this way"

Before Kotaro got his answer the mob of girls picked him up!

"HEY WHATS GOING ON" screamed Kotaro

"Ohh look at his cute ears"

"Awww he has a tail"

"ohhh he's so handsome"

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

"GET HIM GIRLS HE'S TRYING TO RUN!!"

As soon as Kataro left(more like ran for his life). Negi looked at the can.

It read: Warning stops girls from chasing you but gets them to chase your friends

"I'LL TAKE TEN"

"Great that will be $40.22."

"NEGI I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Negi how was it to shoot that?" asked Evangeline

"Well it was fun but I fell bad for Kotaro."

"Oh well, so do you still use Anti-fan-girl spray?"

"Why, yes in fact I'm using it right know"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, hear I have the spray"

Negi takes out the repellent and looks at it to see if it had a time limit. As Negi pushed his glasses up he say the fine print

Warning: EVEN THOUGH THIS IS TO STOP FAN-GIRLS FPR SOME REASION

IT MAVES SUPERNATURAL(VAMPIRE) GIRLS FALL **MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!**

"Oh......um..."

"COME HEAR LOVER BOY" screamed a love struck Evangeline

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The curtains close as Negi is being chased by Evangeline(and Kotaro saying "thats what you get!!")**

**SheldOg21: well thats all for now bye **

**Negi: HELP ME !!!!!**

**Evangeline:YOUR MINE KNOW MY ENGLISH MUFFEN **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two figures are walking...no sneaking through a house one of them has a microphone and long orange hair the other has a video camcorder and long green hair and robotic-bunny like ears. The one with orange hair turned around to face the other one.**

"Is it on Chachamaru?" asked the orange haired one.

"Yes Asuna." replied the green haired one now named Chachamaru.

"Good, I Asuna am coming to you live from SheldOg21's house and in his secret room congaing all of his secret projects. We have just found a CD titled upcoming Negima!? Story. And by using Chacha's DVD player we can show it to you live.(Asuna puts in the CD)Ok here we GO"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nodoka was running through the forest, panting something was following her.

**From SheldOg21**

_GERRRRRRRRRRR!!_Nodoka looked up only to see a dark shadow jump up at her.

**A Maho Sensei Negima Fan-fic**

AHHHHH!! Nodoka screamed a the creature bit and scratched her. The creature looked up to see the sun rising and it left. "Nodoka where are you" can be heard as the screen turners black.

**Based on a strange nightmare ShelOg21 had**

Nodoka can be seen in the hospital bandaged up. Negi is looking at her, his fist shaking. "I promise I WILL DESTORY WHAT EVER DID THIS TO YOU!!!

**No Seriously**

The Negima(temp) club minuses Nodoka is in the deans office all with a shocked look on their faces. Yue was the first to speak. "W-What do you mean werewolf!?"

Evangeline is sitting on the windowsill with Chachamaru next to her.

"so his plan has began" said Eva

Two mages are fighting one is Negi and the other is in a blue robe his or her face surrounded in shadow. A blue flame circles them bath as they stop Negi smiles and the other looks around to see a figure with fur boots and hands with sharp claws(sharper than wolverine's) and a scowl on its face that would make anybody run for their lives. "Who are you" the blue mage asks. The figure smiles and shows fangs "I am Miyazaki Nodoka and I......... AM A LYCAN!!

**Negima!?: Full Moon Rising **

**COMMING SPRING **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow" said Asuna " THAT WAS KICK ASS!!!"

"wa...whose there!?" yelled a voice

"Crap its SheldOg21 Chcha lets run"

"Don't make me call out the dogs!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Chachamaru turns the camera to her face. "back to you master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Chachamaru. Well as you have just seen(read) SheldOg21 is working on something big. So Nodoka how is it to be the main charter and a warewolf ." asked Evangeline

"Well I'm happy that I wont stand back and let the others fight . Now I can show just how strong I am."

"Glad to hear it." Eva turns to the audience(readers) "well thats all this week , next time we'll have more from Nodoka and a word with Shel about this story(and maybe get a couple spoilers)Well thats all for now bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**On stage a person in a lab coat and pony tails was working on the guest chairs. All kinds of wires,welding tools and gears were everywhere. The person stood up removing their welding mask, only to reveal the mad professor her self Satomi Hakase! **

"Well Hakase, how is the upgrade going?" asked our host Evangeline.

"Its going well. So anyway why did you ask me to do this?"asked Satomi

"Because I promised my viewers(readers) to get a spoiler of SheldOg21's upcoming Negima!? Story _one way or another _**BWAHAHAHAH!!!**'

"Um....ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Welcome back everyone today we have a special interview with SheldOg21 and I plan to get him to give us one hell of a preview. BWHA....er....well before that I have a few questions for him.

"Like what Eva?" asked SheldOg21

"Like **WHER THE BLOUDEY HELL WERE YOU FOR 5 MOUNTHS!?!?!"**

"Umm.....well....uhh writers block?"

"......ugh….never mind anyway I want(demand) you to answer a question of mine."

"ok shoot"

"(don't tempt me) When are you going to start writing **Negima!?:Full Moon Rising**."

"Well I hope to start writing soon,but it takes a wile to write a story so epic. Its going to have werewolves,vampires......"

"OMG THAT REMINDS ME DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER FOR NEW MOON?"

"Oh no, not you to Eva. I never expected you to be a Twilight fangirl."

"How could you say that I'm a vampire and so is Edward HE'S SO HOT!!!!

I mean just look at him his hair is soooo nice and look at his(SheldOg gets up to leave)face and how he protects Bella. Ohh how I wish I had that kind of romance.

Sorry I got off track so SheldOg........HEAY WHERE IS HE???

Chachamaru walks up to Evangeline and givers her a note. Eva reads it. It says:

Sorry but I cound't stand your rant on whatever I'll answer your question later

P.S I'm going to see Heary Potter 6(witch is waaay better than New Moon)

Your author SheldOg21

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"**


	4. Chapter 4

Just so we're clear I don't own negima but I do own Uncharted 2

Evangeline walked into her dressing room, after getting rushed by Ayaka with makeup she walked to her chair, sat down and took a sip of her coffee cup(but its not coffee, its a red liquid). She takes a deep sigh then, looked at herself in the mirror _"Its a new year. A fresh new start." _she thought. Satomi walked in. "5 minuets Eva" she said before returning to her director chair.

Evangeline walk on the stage. The audience stated clapping as she took her seat.

"Welcome all to our 4th show. Today I have a special guest from **Full Moon Rising,** Asuna and Chachamaru try to sneak back into SheldOg21's house to see what the hell he's been up to and what he has planed for 2010. But first, we go to commercial.

Kotaro Inugami was trying to get back to his room. He was limping. kiss marks all over his face(and among other places) and half his uniform was gone. He heard girls running and he ducked in a ally just in time as the rabid fan-girls ran past him.

"Where is he?"

"I want to pet him more"

"Here boy Here"

"Lets check by the dog park"

Soon the voices stopped, Kotaro look all around. The cost was clear. "DAMN THAT NEGI" Kotaro shouted(not loud enough for the fan-girls to hear) "ever since he got that stupid Anti-fan-girl spray those girls have been after me. And, now that he piratically bathes an the stuff I'll never get any piece." he said sighing in defeat.

"Come on now don't give up!"

Kotaro turned around half expecting to see another fan-girl but came to see the face of a old man with white hair down to his knees. "Here this will help you out". The man handed Kotaro a book titled **How to use fan-girls to your advantage.**

"WOW. Old man this could really help, but who are you and why are you helping me?"

"Haha. My dear boy I am Jirya the toad sage and you remind me of an old student of mine who had the same problem."

Kotaro opened the book and read the first page "Have them do your dirty work, like minions. He turned to the man to that his thanks but Jirya was nowhere to be seen!.

"HAHAHA now that I have this book all my fan-girl troubles are OVER!"

**Negima mini fanfiction**

**Kotaro's Revenge**

**coming next chapter**

"Welcome Back. Here tonight I have an original character form **Full Moon Rising**. His name is Alphons....er.....whats your last name?"

The man in question was siting in the guest chair in a dark blue tux, making his light blue hair and eyes more apparent. He was tall, well built and often spoke with a (fake) germen accent.

"Why hello Evangeline, the boss said my last name will be reviled later on _-whispers- between you and me I got a copy of the scrip and I know its....._

"Eva,Eva COME IN EVANGELINE!!!" shouted an annoying voice.

"Hold that thought." Eva said to Alphons who sat back and took a sip of his coffee,but unnoticed by all of them 3 seconds earlier a person dressed in black dropped down from the celling handing from a rope and dropped a pill in Alphons drink.

Eva turned to the T.V screen to see Asuna's face.

"Asuna how's the mission going?" our host said to the reporter.

"ITS HORRIBLE!"

"WHAT!? How is SheldOg doing?"

"HE'S WINNING!!"

"eh? Asuna whats going on? Start from the beginning."

Asuna calmed down. "Ok ,Ok. Well me and Chachamaru got to SheldOg's house, as soon as we got there we headed to his room to find SheldOg playing his Playstation 3. A game called Uncharted 2. I went to ask him what he plans for this year. All he said was "I'll tell you after I loose", and like I said earlier he keeps winning."

Eva fell down classic anime style. When she got back up she turned to Asuna. "Oh well. You and Chachamaru return to base." As the T.V turned off Eva turned back to Alphons.

"Anyway -whispers_- so what was that you were about to say Alphons?_"

"Uh....I'm sorry Eva but I forgot it." The blue haired man said

Eva again fell down. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FORGOT?"

Alphons jumped up and hid behind the chair. "I....mean.....well.....I just took a sip of my coffee....and....."

"The coffee....." Eva grabbed Alphons coffee and sniffed it. "This coffee was spiked with forgetehson!"

"Uh.......what?" Alphons and half the audience said.

"Its a magic pill that makes you forget what you were thinking of, but how....and when did it get in there?"

Back at SheldOg's house SheldOg's teem finally lost as he turned of the PS3 a person dressed in black appeared out of no ware behind SheldOg.

"So...it's done" he said without turning around.

"Yes" said the person, as the removed their mask to reveal Kaede Nagase. "and my payment?"

"Sure." said the boy as he handed the female ninja a stack of papers. "as promised you will have a bigger role in my next negima story."

Kaede look happily at the paper as she read the title,then used a smoke bomb to disappear ninja style.


End file.
